The present invention relates to an electromagnetic weapon. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a phased array with dynamic and semi-randomly arranged elements that can operate as an electromagnetic weapon.
In today's complex environment there is sometimes a need for military, police, or other entities to disengage or degrade certain hostile electronic equipment, cause premature detonation, or disable hostile explosive devices at a distance. Using conventional weapons or methods to accomplish these tasks may cause unwanted casualties or damage to certain equipment. Currently, there is no weapon or system that will damage electronic systems at a distance without potentially damaging other items or injuring people.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an electromagnetic weapon for degrading or destroying electronics or explosive devices that incorporates the listed benefits without the limitations inherent in present methods.